fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Aokawa Izumi
Aokawa Izumi is a smart and intellegent girl. Her parents are doctors who travel around the world and often leaves her alone. Izumi doesn't have any siblings, which explains why she is so lonely and got turned into a Colourless.(Episode 1) Appearance Izumi's hair is navy blue, tied up in a ponytail. Her eyes are the same colour. She usually wears blue knee-length overalls over a wrirst-long shirt. Her shoes are dark blue short-boots. As Cure Ocean, her hair is sky blue as long as her knees, while her eyes are still the same. She also wears a tear-drop shaped tiara on her forehead. On her chest is a blue ribbon with her Rainbow Palette on it.The top is light blue with cyan bubble-shaped shoulder pads.She wears turqoise bracelets on her wrists. Her bottom is a blue knee length skirt. She wears a pair of blue boots with a rainbow heart on each of it. Personallity Izumi is calm, but a little pessimistic. She is smart, but is not too good at sports. She gets easily hurt and sick, but is always trying her best. Izumi worries for Aida most of the times for her clumsiness. Izumi's weak points are when someone screams loudly, so she tries her best to not make Aida angry or upset. Cure Ocean "The cool and refreshing blue water, Cure Ocean!"' 爽凉の青いみず, キュアオーシャン! Souryou no Aoi Mizu, K''y''uaa Ooshan! Cure Ocean '''is Izumi's Pretty Cure alter ego. She holds the power of water and refreshing. Transformation Sequence Izumi opens her Rainbow Palette,spins its dial,then waves her hand in front of it. She then says 'Pretty Cure, Rainbow Stone Power!',then she is covered in blue light. First her top appears.Streams of water cover her hair, then it changes. A drop of water falls to her forehead to make her tiara appear. Izumi raises her hands, making bubbles to cover it. She claps her hands and puts her feet together to make her bracelets and boots. She lands on the water, making the water freeze and her skirt appear. She then catches the Rainbow Palette that was falling,then put it in her chest, making her ribbon to appear.She introduces herself while striking a pose.(One arm towards the camera and the other to the opposite way.) Attacks Sub Attacks '''Blue Shower Cure Ocean creates a ball of water, then shoots it at the enemy. The ball seperated into smaller balls, hitting the enemy one at a time. Aqua Wave Cure Ocean creates a giant wave to the enemy. Solo Purification Attack - Ocean Splash Cure Ocean's first purification attack. Using her Colour Brush,she touches her Rainbow Palette with it to activate the brush.She then says,"Blue is the colour of water!(Ao no, mizu no kara~!)She draws a circle while saying "Pretty Cure," then she claps her hand with the brush while saying "Ocean Splash!(Ooshan Supuraashu!)" - Ocean Splash Rain Cure Ocean's upgraded purification attack. Cure Ocean summons her Cure Blade by saying "Splash! Stream Cure Blade! (Shibuki! Sutoriimu Kyuaa Bureedo!). She gabs her Cure Blade, then she shouts "Pretty Cure..." while drawing two vertical lines in the air with the blade. The two lines becomes water, then goes inside the Cure Blade. Cure Ocean swims inside a stream of water towards the enemy while saying "Ocean Splash...Rain! (Ooshan Supuraashu....Rein!). Group Attacks '- Burning Heart Shower' A trio sub-attack done once by Cure Love, Cure Flame, and Cure Ocean in episode 22. The three cures hold hands, then Cure Flame raises her hands while saying "Burning... (Baaningu...)", followed by Cure Love doing the same thing and saying "Heart... (Haato...)", then finished by Cure Ocean, who says "Shower!! (Shawaa!!)". The three cures then point their hands to the enemy, and shooting a red, orange, and blue wave. - Rainbow Heart Spiral A group attack.done by all of the Rainbow Heart cures. The cures summon the Heart Reflector while saying "Shine! Power of feelings, Heart Reflector! (Kagayake! Omoi no Chikara, Haato Rifurekutaa!)". ''They put their hands together while saying "Pretty Cure...". Then they give it to Cure Love, who says "Rainbow Heart...(''Reinbō Hāto...)", then she throws it, while all of the cures say "Spiral! (Supairaru!). ''The Heart Reflector flies to the enemy and creates a colourful tornado, purifying the enemy. - Colourful Blade Explosion A group attack.done by all of the Rainbow Heart cures.The cures summon their Cure Blades by saying "Together! Cure Blades! (''Issho ni! Kyuaa Bureedo!). ''Cure Tune attacks the enemy with her blade, followed by Cure Mist, Ocean, Nature, Lightning, and Flame. Cure Love then attacks the enemy while saying "Pretty Cure...", then she and the other cures run through the enemy one more time together while saying "Colourful Blade...(''Karafuru Bureedo...)", then they stick their swords to the ground while saying "Explosion! (Ekusupuroojon!). ''The enemy is purified behind a burst of colours History Izumi was first seen at episode one, but becomes a cure in episode 5. In episode one, she becomes a Colourless because she is lonely. Before she becomes a cure, she helps Aida to find the other cures first. In episode 5, her parents are going to leave to America, and will not return until a year has passed. Izumi tells her friends, but Aida ssys that she is going to be okay here, and so will her parents at America. When they are about to leave, a Colourless is created in the airport. When it is about to attack Izumi's parents, Izumi jumps in and blocks the attack. The Rainbow Stone reacted to this, and blocks the Colourless' attack. Izumi then transforms into Cure Ocean, and purifies it with Ocean Splash. After the Colourless is gone, Aida and her friends comfort Izumi as she sees the plane flies from the airport and into the sky. Relationships Cures Akane Aida-is Izumi's best friend since they were in kindergarten. At first they didn't get along well because Aida 'accidentally' stepped on Izumi, but after that they are best friends and go to the same Primary School. They meet Hinata at Primary School Orenji Hinata-is Izumi's best friend. Izumi and Aida met her in Primary School. Kiiro Pikako-Izumi likes Pikako's poems and haikus. She teaches her Japanese traditions and not to be shy, while Pikako shares about her life in Indonesia. Midorika Hanako-Izumi likes Hanako's flower shop and wants to learn more about plants. Hanako always help her and the others when it is about plants Indigo Kasuko-Izumi knows Kasuko as the most elegant and mature girl in her school from her cousin who goes to the same school, so she is quite suprised when she knows Kasuko likes beating people into a pulp outside school. Onpuno Symphonique-Izumi adores Symphonique, but she doesn't know that she is annoyed by that. Family Aokawa Yuriko - Is Izumi's mother. She is toughtful and caring, but always travels with her husband because she is a famous doctor. Aokawa Yuichi - Is Izumi's father. He is a famous doctor, so he travels with his wife and leaves Izumi behind Aokawa Isamu - Is Izumi's cousin. He goes to the same school as Kasuko, and he knows that she is a mature and sophisticated girl. Image Songs Izumi's voice actress, Sakuma Kumi, has sung two image songs for her. She also has duets/group songs with ''''Mitsuishi Kotono '(Cure Love's voice actress),' Nagasawa Miki '(Cure Flame's voice actress), Miyahara Nami '(Cure Lightning's voice actress), '''Yuka Imai '(Cure Nature's voice actress), 'Katsuki Masako '(Cure Mist's voice actress), and 'Kudou Mayu '(Cure Tune's voice actress) * Kokoro no Stream * Rain and Snow Duets/Group Songshttp://fandomofprettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Akane_Aida?action=edit&section=17 *Triple Fantastic! (''Trio song with ''Nagasawa Miki and '''''Mitsuishi Kotono)'' *Nanairo Shooting☆Star (Group song with 'Nagasawa Miki, Miyahara Nami, Yuka Imai, Mitsuishi Kotono, Katsuki Masako, and ''Kudou Mayu'')'' *Genki~Rainbow'' (Group song with'' '''Nagasawa Miki, Miyahara Nami, Yuka Imai, '''Mitsuishi Kotono, Katsuki Masako, and '''Kudou Mayu) Trivia * Izumi is similiar with Karen Minazuki,Reika Aoki and Rikka Hishikawa from Yes!(GoGo!),Smile!, and DokiDoki! Pretty Cure - All have blue as their theme colour - All are the 'brains' of their group. - All have long hair. - All of their powers are water or ice (Aqua:Water Beauty and Diamond:Ice and Ocean:Both) * Izumi is the second blue cure to be turned into the monster-of-the-day, the first one is Kurumi Erika from Heartcatch Pretty Cure! * Izumi shares her last name with Aokawa T-900 from the fan series High Waters Pretty Cure! Coincidentally, they are also quite similliar: - They are blue cures - They are intellegent - Their powers are related to water Category:Blue Cures Category:Female Category:Cures Category:Rainbow Heart Pretty Cure